The New Beginning
by kittykatnerd13
Summary: Clary raised with Valentine and abused by him and her brother Jonathan. She needs to escape the manor but doesnt know how she has nothing to use, ever sense her mom gave her the snow globe of New York City when she was 10 she only dreams about going there and training at the institute. But can she escape Valentines hold on her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke up to another day of hell. Putting on my gear and wincing as I open the

door to the main hallway of the manor. Looking both ways to see if valentine or

Jonathan is anywhere in sight. I am two minutes late and if I was caught in the

hallway I would get a hell of a beating. Entering the training room and

beginning the routine of stretching my aching muscles from the rigorous training

and punishment from yesterday. First Jonathan enters, following him my father

who I swear is related to the devil. "well well well, Clary you seem a little

sore now arnt you? is that bruise on you cheek from me ? How terrible of me!"

Jonathan slaps me in the face as I am stretching my quads. Falling to the

ground, and keeping my pain and temper in check. somehow I have learned to not

cry. This torment is a normal thing and that slap is nothing compared to what's

in store for me today.

Valentine starts with yelling at me for not being strong enough and how weak

and fragile I am. How I need to be more like Jonathan in my fighting skills.

after 7 straight hours of throwing knifes and fighting my brother with swords,

I'm bleeding and aching all over. What bruises were fading are turning a shade

of blue already. lacking my steele to create an iratze, because valentine says

it's for the weak. I limp to my room and bite my lip to keep from yelping as I

strip my gear and run a warm bath. As I lay in the semi relaxing bath I think of

the ways valentine has taught me to kill and envision myself using it on him and

his perfect son. After I am done dreaming up of ways to kill my father, I decide

it's time to get on with the day and get out of the bath. Wrapping a plush white

towel around my slim body. I stare in the mirror and notice the shade of my red

hair and the piercing green eyes, how they stand out to my pale freckled face. I

notice that without the scars and bruises I may even be pretty. I braid my damp

hair into a lose braid and put on a cotton tee and sweat pants. I walk down the

hallway and see something in my peripheral vision. At first I thought I was

imagining something but it's true I'm not crazy. Jonathan's steele is right

there on the counter of the oversized kitchen. Another reason I never have a

Steele is because I have special abilities, when I was a baby my father gave me

angel blood and because of that I can create new runes and portals. Hence the

reasoning on why I never touched a Steele after they realized that. When I

touched the cool metal instrument I thought of what I do. Destroy the place? No,

that's too easy. I was going to go to a place they would never find me and to a

place I have always wanted to see. New York City. As I created a portal I knew I

had to imagine the place I wanted to go to, even though I have never left the

manor, before my father killed my mother she bought me a snow globe from the New

York institute. I remember it exactly and think about it. I envision the streets

and the people and walk through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Falling into a dark pit of nothingness. That's what going through a portal feels like. As I finally see the street coming closer l try to prepare myself for the landing. Even though I technically have never been through a portal I hope I actually did it right how terrible would it be if I was in India or something instead of New York. I hit the pavement with a thud and scrape my knees as I tumble in what seems to be a back ally. Well I made it.. I think. But I obviously didn't think this through to well; I have no idea how to get around in New York or where to even find the institute. I take Jonathan's steele and quickly use an iratze to heal my scrapes from the fall here. I think of a plan, I know institutes have to be called to demon encounters so all I have to do is find a demonic place and wait for the shadowhunters to show up. Simple enough, except I have never been in New York before and I have no idea where to start looking for demons. I walk down some street I don't know the name of but not before putting a invisible rune on first. I can only imagine the looks I would get walking down the streets in all black fighting gear. I walk past a club with a rune that is familiar to me on the sign. The place is called Pandemonium, " well this is a good start. " I think to myself out loud. As I slip past the bouncer and enter the club I am immediately out of my element. Young, sweaty bodies everywhere sway to the strange techno music playing way to loud. As I get rid of the invisibility rune, noticing how almost everyone is dressed similar or wackier than myself I feel safe enough to show myself. I start dancing awkwardly by myself when I notice the first demon. He spots me and starts running. Well this didn't go how I planned. I sprint after the demon and push the sweaty mundies and downworlders out of my way. I go out the back door which leads to a ally and notice a shadow behind the dumpster a couple feet away from my position. Pulling out a seraph blade and whisper its name as I prepare for the fight that's in store. I try to calm myself because even though I have had all the training and punishment from Valentine and Jonathan I have never actually fought a demon. Well I guess I will see how much I learned. As I stalk towards the demon like a cat stalks its prey.

"Why aren't you a pretty young thing? From the institute I suppose? You guys arrived early, wheres your backup?" It hissed at me.

"I am not from the institute. But I am looking for them and you are my bait." I give my most menacing look trying to hide the fact that I probably should of acted like backup was coming and not give away the fact that I was all alone. "Any last words you little bastard?" I spat at him.

"Ya see you in hell later." He lunges forward transforming into one of the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. His eyes fall out as well as his teeth, becoming a gooey mass of pure lethal muscle. By now I have decided I have picked on a demon who wasn't a little guy who I could just stab and wait for the shadowhunters to show up. I might actually die in this fight. Its claws reach for my arm but my instincts and training kicks in and I block his attack with the seraph blade. As it screams out in pain I go in for the strike and hit home. The demon vanishes in to thin air.  
"that's what I thought you piece of shit go back to your hell hole." I am instantly proud of myself and do a lil celebration dance. But I spoke to soon, when my guard is down a Raum demon attacks me from behind and I have no time to get my seraph blade. I remember the training…. "CLARY! You need to understand that since you're a weak lil girl you will not always have a weapon and will need to fight without it so let's practice with me, shall we?"… that flash back made me think of the things Jonathan did to her.. let's just say that was the reasoning for the scar that went from my collarbone wrapping around my torso to my lower back. I realize I am probably going to die here, but I wasn't going to die without a fight. I punch the demon in the nose and roll over on to my stomach and crawl towards the dumpster to get a pipe. When the demon grabs my heels and drags me back to him and picks me up and bites my right calf and throws me into the wall. Paralyzed from either pain or demonic poisoning I just lay there as the demon creeps towards me to finish me off. I send up a prayer to whoever is up there and hope my mom will forgive me. I close my eyes not wanting to watch as I wait for it to kill me. But nothing happens, I don't die but the demon does. I slowly open my eyes and all I remember is looking at what I swear was an angel. Picking me up and putting an iratze on my arm. I memorize the angels looks his golden hair and bronze skin I even see his perfect white wings as he says " its going to be ok I'm Jace."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey guys! This is my first story I have put up on here and would really like to know what you guys think! Please write a review and give me feedback! Also if you like it please favorite and follow! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Flashback: blood dripping down my face as I look up to valentine for another lash. The crack of the whip and then the agonizing pain throbbing down my left arm. "You should have been stronger Clary. You wouldn't have to deal with the whippings," Valentine spat at me. As he raises the whip up again I brace for the impact. - I wake with someone embracing me. Strong, rune laced arms. i don't know who he is but I instantly can tell that I can trust him. I decide that just laying here won't give me any answers so I get the courage to speak up, "Umm.. where am I? What happened?" I squeak. The man lying with me stiffens then his muscles relax he slowly untangles himself with me and gets off the bed. Now that I can see him I notice that he is the angel I saw last night, or thought I saw. His hair a beautiful blonde and his perfectly built body just dripping with hotness. I noticed that I was gawking at him and blushed and tried to stand. Finding out that standing wasn't such a good idea I fell and the angelic man caught my elbow before I tumble to the ground like a fool. "Whoa there steady, I would hate to have to save you again." He said with a smirk on his gorgeous face. I hate gorgeous people and especially ones who know they are hot and just talking to him for 2 minutes I can tell this arrogant son of a bitch knows how hot he is. So instead of standing there and staring at him I comeback with a smartass comment "I never asked for saving. And I thought you kind of guys liked damsels in distress?" I snapped at him. "Never mind this. What's your name?" I asked. "Jace Lightwood, and you?" he says politely. "Clary Morgenstern." I say quietly because I know that after I say Morgenstern I am going to get a hell of a comment about my father. Who knows maybe he killed someone in his family and he is going to hate me and kick me out? "Morgenstern? Valentines daughter? I am sorry that must have been rough. Valentine killed my father and mother." He said softly. Man irony is a bitch isn't it. I felt ashamed and awkward so I just stood there and twiddled my thumbs waiting for him to break the ice. "Well Clary welcome to the institute. You're in New York City. And that fighting you did back at Pandemonium was phenomenal. I mean not as awesome as me but not many are as good as me." He said with that stupid grin on his face. "Well great my plan worked!" I said ecstatically. "Your plan?" Jace said with a confused look on his face. "I was trying to find you guys. I want to live here and train here. Home isn't… well it isn't home anymore." I said looking at the ground, not being able to explain the things that go on at home. "Well wont you're somewhat family miss you?" Jace asked being as considerate as someone could be asking about the man who killed your parents. "Well ever since Valentine killed my mother and Jonathan became the favorite I was never really needed anymore I just was always a burden to them." I said with a blank face. Jace looked shocked and then just stared at the floor. When the silence was broken by someone smashing through the double doors leading into the infirmary. A beautiful girl entered with long black hair and a slim tall elegant body. A perfect model for something I would draw. She finally spoke "Well you're up great I am Isabelle and that's my brother Jace and my other brother Alec is at his boyfriends house. Who by the way saved your ass from dying" She said with a straight face. "I assume you tried to kill yourself for a reason so what is it?" Isabelle said as she played with her silk hair. "Umm.. I didn't try to kill myself I was looking for you guys." I said as confidently as I could. "Well you did a hell of a job. So why do you want us?" Giving her the same vague story as I gave Jace she bought it and didn't push. But then she said" when I was putting new clothes on you I noticed that scar the goes around your body, what battle is that from?" She pushed curiously. My body stiffened all over and it took me a while to answer, Jace looked me in the eyes and looked sad for me like he can see into my soul and tell what happened. "It's not from a battle." I blurted. "Well if it's not from a battle what could possibly make that?" She continues to push. "Isabelle that's enough, I am going to take her to her room and show her around. Why don't you go kill something?" Jace says as he grabs my elbow and escorts me out of the room and down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey guys! I would really love it if yall would tell me if I should continue this story or not. I haven't had a review yet so I don't know if that means yall don't like the story or what. So please let me know if I should continue or not, and if you want me to continue let me know on some of your ideas! Thanks so much!**

We walked down the hall in silence. I snuck a peak at Jace, his hair a rustled mess but somehow still unbelievably perfect. His black V-neck cotton tee hugs his biceps perfectly. Right about now I wish I had my sketch pad so I could attempt to draw him. In my mid evaluation I notice he is staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?" He questions. I turn my head forward embarrassed and reply "No reason." We come to a stop in front of a room of many in the wide hallway. "This is your room, you can do whatever you want with it. Me and Alec are on the other hallway and Izzy is a couple doors down. Holler if you need anything." Jace states blankly. "Thanks. Umm Jace what do I do about clothes and stuff?" I ask. "Talk to Izzy about that kind of stuff, I am sure she has some clothes you can borrow till you can order some." Jace sharply turns around and walks away. Wow he must really hate me, I think to myself. I enter the room and notice how large it is. Its way larger than the closet size room I had in the manor. I can see that Isabelle already laid out some old clothes for me to wear in the meantime. The large window across of my bed is looking out on Manhattan giving me a perfect window sill for me to sit on and draw. I hunt down a pad of paper and pencil and begin to sketch the outline of the city. After I am annoyed with my imperfect drawing I pad into the oversized bathroom and get in the warm shower and try to wash away all the bad memories. I can't stop thinking about what Valentine is thinking right now. I wonder if he can find me or somehow track my portal back to the city. I realize I have been wasting water for 30 min now and get out and put on some pajama shorts and a tank top. I turn off the light and get into the large warm bed. I dream of Valentine that night. –"SHUT UP CLARY!"Jonathan screams at me as he grabs my right hand in a mincing grip that holds the seraph blade I was practicing with. "YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" He twists my wrist and I scream with agony and collapse to the ground. As I curl up into a protective ball, my father enters. "What is going on Jonathan?" He asks calmly. "She can't do anything. She is useless. We should just kill her now." Jonathan says a little more calmly. I tighten my ball as I hear footsteps coming towards me. Valentine crouches near me and picks me up. I protest but he knocks me out. I wake up chained in the air hanging from my hands. Valentine enters with a demon blade. He starts at my collar bone.—"Clary! Clary! Its ok you're safe you're with me." Jace coos me as he holds me protectively. I sob into his shirt and when I can control my breathing I look up to his golden eyes. "Thanks Jace. I-I am sorry I woke you up." I choked out. He looks into my eyes like he did in the infirmary, like he has known me for my whole life and understands everything. "Clary what happened to you in the manor?" He says softly with concern consuming his eyes. I decide that if someone has to know I want Jace to know. "Ok I will tell you." I say defeated. I have never said what happened out loud let alone to someone else. I tell him everything. Starting with how Jonathan trains me and punches me or snaps my wrist every time I mess up. How if I do badly in training I am restricted food and water till I show improvement. Then I slowly explain the scars on my face and across my body. "You see the scars on my face and the ones Isabelle asked about?" I ask Jace quietly. He just nods in acknowledgment. "Well one day we were practicing throwing seraph blades and I messed up once because we had been doing it for 6 hours straight and my arm hurt so bad." I gulped and continued. "Well I missed the dummy and Jonathan flipped he started screaming at me and then grabbed my wrist. He twisted it so hard he broke it. I was on the ground crying when my father entered. He was talking to Jonathan asking why I was on the ground. Then Valentine picked me up. I had hoped that for once he showed a fatherly like trait and was taking me back to my room to rest." I didn't realize I was crying and Jace was catching the tears with his thumb. "I stared to kick and lash out knowing that it was only going to get worse and that's when he knocked me out. I woke up chained from the celling by my hands. My father walked out with his demon sword. And-and that's when I knew I was done for." I didn't know if I could continue. But Jace was now holding me in his lap softly rubbing my lower back to soothe me knowing how difficult this was to say. "He took the sword and um he cut me from my collarbone tracing around my body. It was the most painful thing I have experienced and every time I passed out he healed me just enough so I would stay conscious the whole time. He then started with my face slowly carving these lines into my skin." I pointed and the scars. "The whole time he was doing this he kept saying "you could have prevented this Clarissa, if only you were more like Jonathan." I then escaped 3 weeks later." After I told him my story I broke down. And then during my whole mental breakdown Jace was there holding me, soothing me. He then pulled me up to look at him. "Clary. You are the bravest person I know. You are also the most beautiful person I have ever met. You may think you're damaged or that these scars ruin you. But I think they make you beautiful and strong. I swear to you I will never let anyone hurt you like that again." Jace held my arms and our faces were only inches apart and I leaned in as well as him. I opened up to him and I think I'm falling for him. Actually I know I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so I think I am giving up this story because I don't really know what to do anymore. I am not getting the feedback like I expected. So if you have any suggestions please write me a review and tell me. I am stuck in this story. Hope you enjoy some clace action enjoy!**

Our lips meet and the taste of his mouth on mine is amazing. He knows just how to touch me. I move my hands to wrap them around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair as he pulls me closer to him. We kiss for what seems like ages. At some point in the night we fall asleep tangled together. A scream wakes me up as I spring out of bed and trip on the covers. Isabelle is standing at the door with a look of complete shock on her face. "What the hell is going on!?" Isabelle demands. Jace casually sprawled out on the bed with that damn grin on his face. "Hey Izzy. Good morning."Jace says like this is normal and all. God I hate him sometimes. "Jace get out now." I say with a look I try to make look intimidating. He laughs and grabs his shirt and leaves with Isabelle. I close the door and lean against it breathing heavily. What the hell have I done I think to myself. I just made out and slept with the guy I am training with. (A/N they just slept together not you know sleep together!) I am so screwed. I brush my teeth and put my hair in a messy bun. I change into leggings and an oversized tee shirt and leave for breakfast. I enter the kitchen and sit next to Alec. I pour myself a bowl of cheerios and take I bite, as I look up everyone is staring at me and I look from Alec to Isabelle and lastly my eyes land on Jace who is doing that sexy smirk. I almost choke on my cereal. I clear my throat and get up to put my cereal away. "Well this was awkward and fun. See you guys in training." I say as normally as I could. I walk back to my room to put on my training shoes. As I open my door I run smack into a strong chest. I look up and guess who it is…"dammit Jace you scared the hell out of me!" I smack his arm. "Do you wanna go out to eat after training today?" He asks like he already knows the answer. "No." I say flatly. I can tell I shocked him because for once in his life he is speechless. I brush past him and he grabs my arm, pinning me against my door. He moves a strand of hair that has fell out of my bun and puts it behind my ear. I can barely breathe being this close to him. I can't think about anything other than kissing those lips again. He takes a step closer to me and leans down to whisper in my ear. "Would you like to rethink your decision?" he teases as he kisses my neck. I gasp without control, causing Jace to chuckle. "Maybe." I say while he trails kisses up my neck to my jaw and teasing me by purposefully missing my mouth. I finally find the ability to move and I'm done with games and grab his head and guide him to my mouth as I open my lips to his and kiss him passionately. He grabs my waist and picks me up as I wrap my legs around him. I nibble on his lower lip and break off the kiss so I can breathe again. He places me back to the ground and we lace our hands together and walk to the training room together. For once in my life something is right.

After training we do go out to eat to a place called Takis. The food was delicious but I really enjoyed getting to see the real Jace. He acts all tough and untouchable but in reality he is a sweet down to earth guy who I can tell would do anything for me. We are walking back to the institute when the unthinkable happens. I see Jonathan across the street. Before I have time to warn Jace he is standing in front of us. We are no match in a fight because we have no weapons and Jonathan is completely armed. "Great to see you again sis." Jonathan says with an evil smile. He pulls out a blade and knocks Jace down. I scream and run to Jace, he is unconscious and now I'm left to deal with Jonathan alone. "Come on Clary. Don't make me have to hurt you. That imbecile is fine. He isn't even really hurt. You have had worse and look how you turned out!" he mocks. I put as much power behind my arm as I swing to punch him in the face with all my frustration and anger. But I didn't calculate the move, it was a carless attack. Jonathan saw it coming too. He had time to move out of the way and to throw a punch of his own. But his was calculated and I didn't have time to move out of the way. The force behind his punch was jaw breaking and I fell back expecting to hit the ground but Jonathan caught me. "Time to go home sis. Father is not very happy with you so if you think what I have done is cruel just wait till you see what he has in store for you." Jonathan says happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I have thought of an idea thanks to a reviewer and I hope yall like it! Please review after this chapter to let me know if you think this story is heading in the right direction! Enjoy! **

**JPOV:**

I wake up in the infirmary with a pounding headache. Then I remember what happened yesterday. I spring out of the bed and run out of the infirmary in search of Clary. As I turn down the hall and run straight into Alec. "Jace your awake!" Alec says excitedly. "Ya. I am awake. Alec where is Clary?" I say anxiously awaiting for him to tell me that she's sleeping in her room. "That's the thing Jace, she went home." Alec says softly waiting for my reaction. "No she didn't go home. Alec she was kidnapped! How do you think I got a concussion!?" I scream. "Well I am sorry to say this Jace but Valentine is her father and probably once he found out where she ran away to he came to get her home. He probably missed her." Alec says without the knowledge of why Clary ran away. My rage is bubbling up inside so without thinking I punch my fist into the wall. "NO LISTEN TO ME! She ran away because he tortures her! Alec all of those scars are from him! He chains her up when she does something wrong and takes a demon sword and just has at it! SO DON'T TELL ME HE LOVES HER BECAUSE NO HE DOESN'T I LOVE HER!" Alec stunned by what I said just stares at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Jace I-I didn't know." He stuttered. I don't know if he meant he didn't know about her being abused or about me saying I'm in love with her.

**CPOV:**

I wake to be chained from the celling from my ankles this time instead of my hands. I immediately start to panic. I know exactly what is coming and I don't know if I can handle it again. I then worry about Jace. Did they take him too? If not does he know enough to come and save me? Just then Valentine comes in. "Your awake good now let's begin." He reaches for a new form of demon weapon. Its liquid, it took me a while to figure out what he was going to do with that. He grabs my hair and pulls me up so I'm relatively standing. He then forces my mouth open and pours the liquid in. Fire. Hot. Burning. Fire. I can't scream because I think the liquid burned my vocal cords. I just hang there in agony. With a soundless scream escaping my mouth. He then searches for his favorite sword. I hang limp knowing that whatever I do will be useless. I brace for the pain to begin.

**JPOV:**

I pace back and forth of the library institute. Alec was calling Magnus to see if he could do a tracking spell and Izzy is on me watch. They think I am going to rush out of here without them and go get myself killed. Which if Iz didn't have her whip in hand that's exactly what I would do. Magnus entered the library; he was wearing a sparkly headband and leopard leggings with a black sequined shirt. "Ok does anyone have anything of Clary's?" Magnus asked to everyone but was looking only at me. I stand and walk to Magnus to hand him the hairbrush that Clary was using when she was here. "Fantastic! Let me begin!" Magnus began the spell and I stood behind him waiting for him to tell me exactly where Clary was so I could go get her. I missed her so much- "Mr. Lightwood I would work so much better without you breathing down my neck." Magnus said in an annoyed tone. I took a step back and began to pace the library again. "I FOUND HER!" Magnus stated proudly. I almost tackled the warlock. "WHERE IS SHE!" I demanded. "Just outside Idris." He said. I left the library to go get weapons because I knew this was going to be a hell of a battle.

**CPOV:**

"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!" Valentine spat as he dragged his blade across my stomach. Still affected by the poisonous liquid I couldn't scream but I still tried. My muscles contracted as he took his sword and slashed again across my back. "You think you could leave me?" he said as he changed weapons and decided on a dagger. He crouched down to my face and leaned in. "You little bitch. You are going to pay for making me look like a fool." He whispered. Taking the dagger he slowly is dragging the pain out. Starting at my eyebrow his dagger laced around my mouth and to my neck. I just needed to pass out from blood loss. That's what I prayed over and over again even though I knew he would heal me to wake me up. I finally did pass out.  
**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! If I continued it would be ridiculously long! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Yalls reviews are so sweet! Thank you so much! I am going to continue this story for a little bit longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**JPOV:**

I change into my gear and head to the weapons room. Alec and Izzy are already there gearing up. I fit as many seraph blades into my belt as I can. I make sure we have healing supplies because I know Clary won't be in perfect condition. Just thinking about that makes my heart wrench. As we go back to the library where Magnus opened a portal to Idris for us I see everyone saying goodbyes. Izzy kisses her boyfriend Simon goodbye, and Alec and Magnus share an intimate moment. I have never felt so lonely and jealous in my life. Their loved one is safe while mine is being tortured. Not being able to handle it anymore I step through the portal.

**CPOV:**

I wake up to soon. The peace of oblivion was too good to be true. "You think that you can pass out on me!?" Valentine spat. "You don't get to rest till I say you can rest." The blood is rushing to my head and I can't feel my toes or fingers. Valentine goes for his whip and paces around my lifeless body. He takes the whip and slashes my back. Finally my vocal cords can be of use and I scream in agonizing pain. I guess my eyes are all dried out because no more tears escape. I wish I knew how long I have been down here. Hours, minutes, days? I just keep hoping that Jace is on his way to save me. But then I realize how selfish that is. What if he gets caught do I want him to be next to me and have the same thing done to him? So now I hope he never finds me and gets on with his life.

**JPOV: **

We are just outside Idris and we walk the way Magnus directed us. "Is this the right way Alec?" I ask. "Do you not trust my boyfriend?" Alec questions in a hurt tone. "I do but this isn't the time for the mighty high warlock of Brooklyn to be making a mistake." I say dryly. Alec just sighs and we walk the rest of the way in silence.

**CPOV:**

Sometime after I regained the ability to speak, Valentine left. I guess he couldn't handle my charming smartass comments. I can barely move without wincing in pain. Blood stings my eyes and I can't see. I wiggle my ankles trying to see how loose these shackles are. I notice my shoes are still on. If I somehow get my shoes off I may be able to slip my feet through the chains. I move my feet back and forth trying to get a grip on the back of my shoe to get it off. I grit my teeth trying to hold in my scream. I can feel my skin rubbing off of my ankle, as well as the blood running up my leg. I finally get one shoe off and begin to work on the other one when Jonathan enters the room.

**JPOV:**

We come up to a village and are in desperate need for food and water. We have been walking for hours and already drank and ate everything. We decide on a little blue cottage and walk up the creecky white porch steps. Iz knocks on the door and we wait for the owner. A older raggedy man who I can tell is a werewolf it just stinks off of him, opens the door with a very confused look on his face. "I don't remember pissing off the clave recently." He states. I step forward and take the lead since no one else seems to be able to speak. "You are not in trouble. We are traveling on a mission and request a place to stay for the night and some food and water. We promise we are only staying the night." The werewolf's face looks like he is about to slam the door on us so I add "As fighting shadowhunters your re-" I am cut off "I know I know. I was a shadowhunter lets go its cold outside." He opens up so we can enter the house. It's a very small house but I guess it serves its purpose. "My name is Luke Garroway. You can use anything you want on the terms you tell me your mission." Luke says questioningly. I look from my brother and sister and we nod in agreement. "Well since you were a shawdowhunter I guess we can trust you. A girl was kidnapped from her father who so happens to be a man names Valentine Morgenstern. I suppose you have heard of him." As soon as I said that Luke gets a look of distress on his face. "Clary is alive?" Luke exclaims. I take a step back and I don't know what to say. What are the odds of us picking a house were someone knows Clary. "How do you know Clary." I question. "Her mother Jocelyn and I were best friends I am practically her uncle. But one day they just disappeared I assumed Valentine finally killed them." He says somberly. "She is alive and she escaped a month ago but was taken by her brother Jonathan a couple days ago. And I am sorry to say but Jocelyn is dead. Valentine killed her when Clary was 11." I say quietly. "Well I will do everything in my power to save Clary. She is all I have left."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you think! I love Luke so I just had to add him in! Well I don't know when I will post another chapter since tomorrow is CHRISTMAS EVE! So have a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate! I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so I am winding down to the end of this story because to be honest I'm losing interest in this idea. So enjoy these last few chapters! Btw I was listening to Black Skinhead by Kanye West when I wrote this because Clary has some badass moments and idk I just love this song haha anyways enjoy!**

**CPOV:**

"What the hell are you doing?" Jonathan says in mid chuckle. "I am so glad you find my torturing amusing." I spat. I am so done, I just would love for him to show me mercy and kill me now. "How upset daddy will be that you are trying to escape." He says cockily. If I wasn't on my last ounce of energy I would have a comeback but right about now I am working hard to stay conscious. Jonathan creeps towards me with a devilish grin that I have learned to fear. "Now that father had his go at you. I think it's my turn to have some fun. It would only be fair." He raises his eyebrow at me and smirks as he chooses his weapon.

**JPOV:**

After we discussed a plan of attack we got some sleep. I still was in shock on how we came in acting like some badasses and then Luke takes point on this rescue mission. I am grateful though that he is willing to help. We are all cramped in the tiny basement. I'm sleeping on a blanket near the stairs and Iz is on a blow up bed by Alec who is also sleeping on a blanket. I close my eyes and try to imagine Clary sleeping next to me.

**CPOV:**

I squirm and try to get free from the shackles. I know that whatever Valentine did to me Jonathan will do 10x worse. Before he has even started I can feel tears automatically flowing down my swollen and bruised face. I didn't even see him pick up the whip and I especially didn't have time to get out of the way of his viscous attack. The end of the whip hits my upper eye and I immediately cry out in pain and can feel my eye swelling shut. I get one foot lose and now im hanging only by my left ankle. I yelp in pain as I feel my ankle cave in to my weight. I look up and see that it is bent in an unnatural angle. Well isn't this just great I think to myself. I gather up all my strength as Jonathan is distracted by picking out a new torturing device and do a full sit up so I can start working on my last foot so I can escape this hellhole. Now I haven't really thought this through. I have a broken ankle along with whatever injuries Valentine has given me and I not only have to be able to walk out of the manor but I have to fight Jonathan and Valentine and beat them. Ya totally doable. At least I can say I went down fighting.

**JPOV:**

I kept tossing and turning not being able to sleep and looked up to the clock and notice its only 2 am. Ughh, I stretch my sore muscles from our long journey here and get up. I slowly walk up the steps trying to remember which ones were creaky so I won't wake Izzy and Alec. I make it upstairs and grab my weapons belt and head out the door. I don't think I will need my weapons but hey it's always great to be prepared. As I walk down the gravel road my terrible imagination begins to work. I keep imagining what is happening to Clary this moment. Is she ok? Is she even alive? It is eating me up because I should have kept her safe. How did Jonathan just knock me out so fast? I keep replaying that night in my head over and over again trying to see what I could have done differently to have a better outcome. I know thinking this way is pointless because no matter how many scenarios I come up with it won't change the fact that I was knocked out and Clary was taken and most likely being tortured as I speak. I am getting so worked up right now because I felt something so real with Clary and I can't lose her. So I do something impulsive and probably stupid. I run after her alone.

**CPOV:**

I almost have it and when I think I can't sit up any longer my foot comes loose and I fall down flat on my back with a thud. Jonathan stiffens and slowly turns around with a look of utter surprise. "I give you props Clary, you have much more in you than I would have ever thought. But you see the problem is you have no weapon and look how many I have. And that poor ankle of yours is gonna make it a little difficult to escape now isn't it?" He says as if I am a joke. I would say something smartass but my throat hurt's so bad I don't know if I will ever talk again. I know and he knows I don't need a weapon I just need a steele. His is on his belt and all I have to do is distract him so I can get it and create a rune to lock him in here. I slowly stand up and I truly see how weak I am. I can barely stand let alone fight Jonathan. I know I need to think fast because he isn't going to wait all day for me to come up with some plan. I grab the chain that was once holding me captive and swing it around like a lasso. I see the curios look on Jonathan's face he is probably thinking the same thing I am what the hell am I doing? I just wing it and throw the chain at his face and make a dash for his belt where his steele is. It works I have it but by the time I got it and thought of the rune he was on me. Gripping my shoulder digging his nails into my skin I scream. I keep going with the rune though I just… need… one… more…line. I grit my teeth as Jonathan slowly seems to be losing his hold on me. As I finish it I turn around and see that I have frozen him completely. Well one down one to go I think to myself as I grab some weapons and exit the room.

**A/N: Ok so Merry Christmas! My gift to yall is something to read! I really hope you liked it! And please let me know what you think! If you have some ideas of your own please share and I might use it! I hope you have a great holiday and I will update as soon as I can I am traveling the day after Christmas and I don't really know if I will have internet access ! But I will find a way I promise! Bye Loves!**


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV:**

I can see the sun rising up over the hills across the city. I haven't stopped running since I made the decision to save Clary now and not wait. I know how stupid this was but Alec and Izzy don't understand I saw how terrified she was when she explained what happened there. And now that he has her back he is probably taking out his frustration out on her. I can't just sit around while she is being abused. I need to do something and this is me doing something.

**CPOV:**

The hallway is silent. I have no idea where Valentine is but I hope that I will be far gone before he realizes that I have escaped. Again. I limp down the hallway biting my lip to keep myself from making any noises out of pain. I can't use an iratze because all they used was demonic weapons. They will have to heal on their own, this is only going to slow me down and make it impossible to fight Valentine if I have too. I can barely see where I am going but I have these hallways mapped out in my head. Right about now I am two doors down from the kitchen which means I am halfway to the rune locked door. Which normally would be an issue but now sense I stole Jonathan's steele, again, I can unlock it with a simple open rune. I hear faint footsteps behind me like a cat stalking their prey. I stop dead in my tracks and slowly turn around to find the one and only Valentine. My father.

**JPOV:**

I can see the Morgenstern Manor in my field of vision now. It's only probably 3 miles out. When I see that my adrenaline goes into overtime. I sprint as fast as I have ever run before to the manor, to my love.

**CPOV:**

I pick out some demon blades and whips and assume the fighting stance, I know I have already lost this battle before it began but I'm hoping I can at least do some damage to him. "Well Clarissa are you ready to fight to your death just like your mother?" He spat at me. Throwing out my mother to piss me off and get me to do something impulsive. It's a good thing I don't because I already have the disadvantage here no need to add to it. "Well maybe I can actually finish the job." I say with not a lot of power because to be honest I feel lightheaded and dizzy already. I decide if I am going to make a move I need to make it now. So I take the dagger and throw it aiming for his heart but he is too fast and moves out of the way last second for drama I suppose. I then take the whip and hope to grab his wrist and bring him down so I can finish it off but he beats me to it he throws a dagger straight into my throwing arm. I scream out in pain.

**JPOV:**

I am so close now. I am a half a mile away when I hear a bloodcurdling scream. I pump my legs faster because I can pick out her voice anywhere and that means Clary is there and she's hurt. I reach the door and it's locked so I pull out my steele and trace the opening rune against the lock. It opens with a pop and I push through the door to see the damage. Clary laying on the floor in a pool of blood and so does Valentine. My heart feels like someone has ripped it out of my chest. I am too late, she's dead. I feel water pouring down my face and it takes me a while to realize I am crying. I have been frozen in my spot for ten minutes now. I crumble to the ground and I lose all control. That's when Izzy, Alec, and Luke come in and see her lifeless body. Izzy sits next to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders and normally I would shrug her off but I just lean into her shoulder and for once in my life I cry.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in a while, I am at my grandma's house and I don't really know when I will be able to post again! I have been getting some good feedback lately and it just warms my heart! I hope everyone had a good holiday! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think is going to happen! Oh and also if you wanted to know what I was listening to when I was writing this chapter its Prelude in E minor,Op. 28. No.4 or more likely known as the piano song played in the Notebook by ally! Well hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**JPOV:**

Izzy and I just sat there crying while Luke stormed out of the manor when he first saw Clary. Alec was the only brave soul to go and look at her body. As he was slowly creeping towards her I notice that her fingers slightly twitched. At first I thought my imagination was willing her to be alive but then Izzy stiffened as she saw it too. I brushed off Iz and ran to Clary, as I collapsed by her little petite body she opened her eyes and softly like an angel whispered my name. "Jace."

**CPOV:**

All I felt was pain. Pain throbbing up and down my whole body, then I thought I was blind because all I saw was blackness. I could hear and I seemed to be paralyzed because I heard Jace's wailing and I so badly wanted to go and comfort him. I was desperately trying to scream "I AM ALIVE! I am right here Jace its ok." But not so much as a peep would come out. Finally I could feel my muscles thawing out. The constant pain still there but it was not high on my list of priorities right now. I just needed to see my Jaces face. I slowly regained the ability to open my eyes and I awoke to his beautiful perfect face. Still so weak from my battles all I could get out was his name before I passed out again. This time I woke in the infirmary back in New York but it wasn't Jace's face I saw first it was an old friend. Luke. "Luke?" I said raspy, my throat burned when I spoke probably from all the screaming I did back at the manor. "Clary, I have missed you. I thought you were dead. I am so sorry I left you." He was crying now. I hated seeing people cry it made me feel like I did something to make them cry. I slowly and painfully got up and took Luke in a much needed embrace and I just held him because I knew in reality he was apologizing to my mother. I knew he truly loved her more than a friend and I don't know if my mother ever knew that and she never will. "Luke its ok but where is Jace? I need to talk to him." I say desperately. Luke told me he was in the library and so I changed into clean clothes and limped towards the library. As I neared the doors that lead to the library I heard a soft piano playing and I just stood there and smiled. It hurt to smile because of the lashes on my face. I still don't know what Jace sees in me. I am scared head to toe and even more messed up on the inside who would ever want to mess with someone so damaged? I stop my self-pity party quickly because there are things to be done. I enter the library and right where I knew he would be Jace sat on the piano bench playing a melody. "That's beautiful," I choke out. He looks up to me with concern relief and love all in one look. He gets up and runs towards me picking me up tightly and spinning me around. I laugh but it turns into a coughing fit due to my stupid throat. This causes Jace to frown because I know deep down in him he blames himself for this. "I need to tell you something." I say seriously. "Ok but first are you ok?" He asks concerned. I don't know how to respond because physically I guess you could say I was ok. I wasn't going to die or anything but I was pretty messed up. I had new lashes that would make new scars to add to the old ones that lace my damaged body. But if he meant mentally I really don't know what to say , I mean I killed my own father and trapped my brother in a basement with some rune I don't even know what it does, I might even have killed him too. And even though they abused me they were still my family and now I have no family. I have never been so happy and alone at the same time. "Im not sure." Is the answer I chose as appropriate. He just nods because he knew I wasn't going to say I am ok. I tell him everything because I had to get it out. If I kept it in like last time I would explode. He sat there and listened and at times his jaw muscle would pop with anger. I was just robotically stating the facts. I then got to the part where I escaped. I told him how I stole Jonathan's steele and used a rune no one has ever seen before and froze him. I told him we would have to go back and see if he is still there. Then I told him how I killed Valentine. "Well we started fighting and I knew I was in no shape to fight him. So I tried my best but he had me down on the ground and-and he was choking the life out of me." I sobbed "I knew if I didn't do something fast he was going to kill me once and for all so I pulled out Joanthans steele again and I drew a rune on his chest, right where his heart was. And his heart literally fell out but not before he stabbed me again in the other arm" Jace pulled me in tight. "Clary you did what you had to do." He says with empathy dripping from his voice. We stayed that way all night. Holding another and crying. The next morning I woke without Jace's strong arms around my waist. I panicked thinking him rescuing me. I sprang out of bed and raced out of the room and smacked straight into a familiar chest. "Clary are you ok?" Jace looks down at me with those gorgeous golden eyes. He has a strand of hair that has fell into his eyes and I absentmindedly stroked it away. I haven't even noticed that I was crying and that was why Jace was looking at me with such a worried look. "I am ok I just missed you." I say and try my best to smile. My cuts on my face are starting to heal. We walk hand in hand to Takis for breakfast. Jace was worried about us leaving the institute so soon especially with Jonathan still in the unknown. We met Alec and Izzy there and they said they would go check out the manor for Jonathan. Jace and I went back to the institute and hanged out in the greenhouse all day. Kissing and talking about nothing important. That's when he got the text from Alec. "Clary." Jace says with no emotion. I look up into his eyes searching his reaction for an answer but I come back blank. "Jonathan is alive."

**A/N: Ok so I finally got internet acess but I think this might be the end of the story! You might just have to come up with your own ending. ;) Please review and let me know what you think! I love you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys I have an idea and I need to know what y'all think. What if I continued this story and have Clary be pregnant with Jace's child? And Jonathan comes in later in the story. This idea popped into my head but I can kinda tie it into this story so should I add it to this one or have it be its own story? Please review to let me know what I should do thanks so much! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so this is a preview to what the next part of this story would be about let me know if I should go with it or not! Oh and most of it will be in Clary's perspective because I love writing in her POV because I relate to her. Enjoy my friends!**

**CPOV:**

For months Jonathan has been missing. The clave is in charge of the capture of him. And for once I am happy. Jace and I are perfect. We decided not to look for Jonathan because it would only cause pain so we decided to pretend he never existed. Lately Jace and I have been getting "friendly" I guess that is what you could call it.

"Jace? Babe where are you?" I wake to an empty bed. I wander throughout the institute and finally land in the kitchen where Jace is eating leftover Chinese takeout. I shake my head and sneak up behind him and pounce on his back and hold on to him like a toddler would. He drops his takeout box and maneuvers me gracefully so I am now on his front. My legs tightly wrapped around his waist and my arms tangle in his hair. I giggle into his neck and he growls. I kiss his neck and leave a trail of kisses up his jaw and around his lips. I pull back being a tease and he makes a noise in the back of the throat and he leans in and mashes his lips on mine. I open my lips letting him explore. Jace keeps me where I am and finds his way back to our room. He swiftly moves to the bed and lays me on my back. His strong arms bulging in his plain t-shirt. He kisses me along my throat causing me to moan. He slips off my shirt with ease. As I grab the hem of his shirt and he finishes it by taking it off in one motion. We spend hours there kissing and loving. When we finally had enough I fall asleep in the familiar crook of his arm and he rests his chin on my head and we sleep. Izzy knocks on the door sometime while we are sleeping but we never heard it so she barges in without permission. "What the hell?!" Izzy looks at us both naked in the bed wrapped with the silk sheets covering us up perfectly. I open my eyes up and look at Izzy I can feel the redness taking up my whole face. Embarrassed I hide in Jace's neck. He laughs and with his usual self says "Wanna join I'm open for a threesome?" He laughs with that stupid grin. I look up at him with my devil look "Jackass." I grab put on my clothes and toss his shirt at his face. Izzy just stands at the door with an appalled look on her face. I usher her out and close the door and look back at Jace who is just laying in bed looking like an angel out of one of my dreams. I shake my head at him and turn to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Jace catches my drift and is more than eager to join me. He jumps out of bed and races to the door but just to have some fun I shut it in his face and lock it. "Clary come on let me in!" He pleads. I giggle behind the door and say in a fake hurt tone "Why don't you invite Isabelle and we can have a threesome?!" I hold my laugh in by covering my mouth. Jace sighs and I can hear him hit his head against the door. "That was a joke Clary." He says apologetically. "I know dumbo but it's still fun to piss you off." I unlock the door and get into the shower. Shortly after I get in I am joined by the love of my life.

**Ok this is it for now but basically Clary would get pregnant but Jonathan wants to have their kid to do god knows what. So Jace has to protect Clary from Jonathan once again. What do you think of this idea? Please be honest it takes a lot to hurt my feelings. Haha! So review or message me! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I decided to go with the idea and this is like the part 2 of The New Beginning. You may like this story or hate it but I am writing it. It will be mostly in Clary's point of view and I promise she won't go soft and neither will Jace. This story also doesn't revolve around the baby it's just a part to my madness! Enjoy Part 2 and give me some feedback!**

I am sitting on the kitchen island scarfing down some sweet n' sour chicken when Alec enters. "Hey Clary we got some demons to fight so you can either sit on your ass or come with us." He says briskly and exits without another word. Some may think Alec is a douche but I honestly like him. I throw my Chinese away and go to my room that I share with Jace and put on black leather leggings, knee high stiletto boots, and a black V-neck tee with a leather jacket to match. I grab my steele and place it in its spot on my weapons belt along with a few seraph blades and walk out of my room to meet the gang. As I am walking down the hallway I take the hair tie that is always on my wrist and put my lion's mess of hair into a high pony tail, letting the strays frame my face. I put a few runes on my arms for battle and see Jace, Alec, and Izzy doing the same. My eyes light up as they always do before a demon hunt. I look at Jace and his eyes are looking me up and down with desire filling his irises. I smile and say" You like what you see Lightwood?" He does that damn smirk that he knows melts me on the spot and responds confidently "I don't like what I see I love it. Just like I love my girlfriend." He pulls me into a bear hug and laughs into my neck as I try to break free but his arms are like a steal trap. "You better like this because you know I can kick your ass any day!" I retort. He snakes his head around my neck so he can look into my eyes. "But my ass is so gorgeous you may die from not being able to see its perfection?" he says with a straight face. I shake my head and giggle. "Even if I kicked your ass it would still be perfect." I reach up for a kiss. Izzy groans and Alec gags in the background sometimes I even forget that their there. "If you guys can't keep your tongues in your mouth we are going to leave without you!" Isabelle yells with disgust at us. Jace and I both laugh and hold hands as I open a portal up for us to go to the destination that is infested with demons. We land gracefully in an abandoned warehouse. Alec is using his- I forgot the technical name but I call it the demon box. It basically tells us if there are any demons there or not. Alec is getting a weak signal but in some areas the signal is stronger. We decided splitting up is best so Alec and Jace go together since their parabati and Isabelle and I take the other half of the warehouse. Me and Iz make a great team we work together in a perfect synchronization. We see a ravenger demon ahead of us. I pull out my seraph blade and yell its name out as I spring for attack. Isabelle is behind me with her whip taking out its legs and I flip over the demons back and make a prefect stab in its back straight through the heart, with a twist of the blade all that is left are ashes. I look at Izzy with a victorious grin spreading across my damaged face. And not for the first time I am in awe of how beautiful Isabelle is, and how much I envy her perfect skin. Sure she has rune scars but so does every shadowhunter. But besides that she is flawless unlike me and my scare infected body. I shake my head to get rid of those selfish thoughts and continue walking through the warehouse. Iz and I decided to take our own hallways to make this faster since there really didn't seem to be a lot of demons actually here. I walk down my hallway cautiously using my senses and shadowhunter blood to keep an eye out for demons. When I notice a white light at the end of the hallway and I pull out my witchlight and seraph blade. I slowly approach the strange whiteness with my blade close to my face so I can easily attack. As I get closer my heart begins to beat fast and my palms started sweating. My stomach got a deep knot and this only happened when I was around two people, Valentine, who I killed, and Jonathan. "Shit"

**Isabelles POV:**

I easily fought off the two measily demons that inhabiting the hallway I was in charge of clearing. I was walking back to the main hallway to meet Clary when I heard a scream. I sprint to the main hallway and look left and right trying to find the source. I notice a witchlight rock down one hallway and run to get it. "Oh no." Is all I can say as realize its Clary's because its engraved J+C for Jace and Clary. I snap my head up as I see Jonathan walking towards me with Clary unconscious in his arms. He drops her on the ground without even bending over. Her head hits the concrete floor first with a thud. I race towards her and lean down to cradle her head in my lap. When I look up to say something to Jonathan he is gone. "JACE! ALEC HELP!" I yell as loud as I could.

**CPOV:**

Everything was dark and even when I opened my eyes all I saw was black. I began to panic because I remember the last thing that happened was my talk with my brother. Then he knocked me unconscious, did he gouge my eyes afterwards? Am I blind? I can feel a familiar warm hand tracing soothing circles around my palm with his thumb. I realize its Jace so I try to speak. "Jace am I blind?" I say with sob. He laughs. What the hell! I am blind and you laugh at my disability!? "What's funny about me being blind!?" I demand. This only makes him laugh harder then he takes something off of my head and I can see again. Oh. "It was a washcloth Clary to cool you down you had a fever." He says in between laughing fits. I scowl at him and then I remember the import thing I am supposed to relay to him. "Jace, Jonathan told me something." He immediately stops laughing as his face grows stone cold. "What did the piece of shit say to you." He said dangerously calm. I try to think of the best way to say this without getting a ridiculous reaction from Jace but there seems to be no other way than to just say it as it is. "He told me he had demon blood in him and I had extra angel blood in me. And he also said we are destined for each other. And…" I don't know if I want to tell him this or not. "He says he will bear my children sooner than later and that you should sleep with one eye open because he is coming. And he is coming to get me for good so we can be together. As in together together." I say exhaling deeply as I see Jace's face go from one shade of red to another out of anger. Then he punches the wall behind my bed.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I am home and now have actual internet! Thank the Lord! Please review and let me know what you think! I am also writing another story called the Capture so keep your eye out for it ;) Love yall ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so sorry for not updating regularly. One of you asked why Jonathan didn't take Clary at the warehouse and the answer to that question is because he likes to play games and wants Jace to be pissed off but another reason is because he was trapped and there was no way for him to escape with Clary without fighting Jace, Alec, and Isabelle. So here is the next chapter and thanks for your questions hope you enjoy!**

**CPOV:**

After I managed to calm Jace down I made him go into the kitchen and make me a cup of coffee. He protested because he stated he wasn't going to leave me alone till he found my brother and has personally put a dagger in his heart and killed him. With the few minutes by myself I had some time to think. I really was scared if Jonathan somehow got me. But for Jace's sake I would have to pretend it doesn't affect me as bad as it really does. I pulled out my sketch pad from under Jace's mattress and began to draw the first thing that came to mind. At first I didn't know what I was draw but then I realized it wasn't a what, it was a who. I was drawing Jonathan. Appalled by what I was drawing and not even knowing why I drew it I threw it across the room and went to the window. I swung my legs over the opening and sat there. I looked down the ten story drop and saw all the people. From up here they looked like dolls. I opened my arms out and closed my eyes pretending I was a bird. I haven't even noticed I was standing when Jace ran into the room and dropped the coffee mug. In a blink of an eye I was yanked down. And Jace was yelling at me but I had no idea what he was saying I was completely lost in thought. Almost like a trance. I kept my eyes closed and sighed. I opened them and walked right passed Jace and out of the room. I still felt like I was sleepwalking and thought I should exercise to wake my body up. When I was in the training room and throwing daggers at the target something in my chest exploded. I felt like I was snapped out of a nightmare and then I was on the floor convulsing. Screaming until my voice was strained I gave up and closed my eyes for a rest.

**JPOV:**

I didn't know what was up with Clary but I couldn't deal with her right now because Alec called me into a meeting with a few other shadowhunters to discuss course of action with Jonathan. Once we were through with that I needed to see Clary and tell her what the plan was and she was a huge part of it. I searched our room, Izzy's, the library, the kitchen, and finally checked the training room. I was utterly confused when I saw that she wasn't in the training room either. I was about to leave when I saw a posted note on the punching bag near the back of the training room. I walked over curiously and what I read ripped me apart. _You had your time with her now it's my turn. I will make sure to have fun with her.-Jonathan_

**Ok so I know this is like ridiculously short but I had like major writers block and I am slowly getting back into the swing of things, so bear with me! Please continue to read I promise to not just jump off the face of the earth like I did. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter, and what you think is going to happen. Please if you have advice let me know! Thanks and sorry again! I will update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so I am back in the swing of things and will probably update twice a week. Usually on Mondays and Fridays and possibly a Wednesday. Thank you guys for tolerating my craziness. I hope you enjoy where I am taking this story and this chapter! **

**CPOV:**

I wake to find myself in a dark room. Once my eyes adjust to the darkness I can sorta see my surroundings. I am shackled to the wall, two cuffs on my wrist and two on my ankles. There is no bed and a hole in perfect distance that my chains allow me to crawl too, which I assume is where I am supposed to go to the bathroom in. All I remember before waking up here is getting a severe pain in my chest and passing out, it felt like I was merely taking a nap, but I now realize I had to of been kidnapped. Once I come to the realization to what has happened my heart begins to race because I know exactly who kidnapped me. Jonathan.

**JPOV:**

I read the note a thousand times and tracked Clary a thousand more. Not believing that I have failed her once again. I curse to myself because I should have known something was up, with the way she was acting this morning and then I just leave her? What's wrong with me? I told Alec, Iz and Clary and I's parents about twenty minutes ago. They have already contacted the clave and have a search party going after her, and an investigation team looking into her case. I have been locked in my room all day the clave has took the sticky note left from Jonathan, and I have nothing to go off of. I keep sitting here and imagining what Clary is going through. I mean the warning her brother gave us before could mean the worst. I get chills down my spine when I think of it. I decide sitting here and thinking is only making things worse so I go out for a drink. Maybe I will go to Pandemonium to get my mind off Clary.

**CPOV:**

There is a slight knock on the door then a familiar face shows up. "Hello Clarissa." Jonathan says with a devilish grin on his face.

"I don't say hi to asshats." I spit through my teeth. I move my hand up to my face to tuck my bangs behind my ear when my hand stops half way. My brother chuckles at my misfortune then walks towards me. Having nowhere to go I just turn my head away from him so I won't have to look in his black pits of eyes.

"Let me help you out. You seem to be a little stuck." He takes his hand and tucks my hair behind my ear taking his sweet ol' time. Then grabs my chin sharply and forces me to look at him. He smiles and leans in for a kiss. He nibbles on my lower lip and having no other defense I bite his lip as hard as I can. He immediately pulls back and grunts in more frustration rather pain. "You stupid bitch!" He slaps my face causing my neck to snap back. Biting back tears I bite my lip and look straight into his eyes.

"I do what I want. Maybe you should just release me and I won't annoy you so much." I cock my head to the side finding his annoyance amusing to me. I am already calculating an escape plan in my head. I am thinking as long as I act weak but continue to keep my strength I can probably fight Jonathan and grab a steele. But the problem is he seems to have learned his lesson from last time. He doesn't have a steele attached to his belt. So back to the drawing board. I sigh.

**JPOV: **

As I entered Pandemonium I immediately found my way to the bar. Ordering a shot of vodka I chug it down and ask for another. On my 4th round a young, very pretty girl approaches me.

"Hi there handsome." She slurs. Cleary drunk like me.

"Hi." I say with no emotion.

"Wanna get out of here?" She questions with a seductive smile.

"Sure." I shrug. I follow the young blonde out the back door and she pins me against the back door. Playing with my hair and teasing me with kisses on my jaw. I get more into it and grab her waist and pull her closer, causing her to growl. She tugs on my lower lip causing me to moan out a name. Only the problem was the name was Clary.

"What did you just say?" She pushes off of me. Clearly pissed

"I am sorry. My girlfriend Clary was kidnapped the other day." I whisper. This was the first time I said it aloud and the reality sank in. She looked at me with pity filled eyes.

"Well honey don't make out with me imagining her. Don't lose hope she will return." She said with a warm smile.

"But how do you know?" I whine.

"Because those who truly love you always return." She patted my shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wait whats your name?" I shouted running after her.

"Aline. You?"

"Jace." I say with a smile.

"Well Jace I hope your Clary returns, she is very lucky to have someone like you. Oh and word of advice. Since you're a shadowhunter don't just waste away at a bar. Go out and get your true love back safely." She says with a big smile and turns and disappears down the alley.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I know Aline is usually a bitch but I really wanted her to be a comforting friend for Jace. Please review and let me know what you think! I will most likely post the next chapter Friday! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
